Summer Love
by PottsXStark
Summary: After three years of waiting Peppers dream finally comes true in the best way while hanging out with Tony along with Rhodey and Melissa(O.C) at the summer festival. (Yes crappy summary I know)


**(Using Melissa my O.C and they all are 17 years old)**

She sat on the tall chair with her elbow standing on the marble table supporting her palm in which her cheek rested on. Her toned legs crossed and her eyes gazing at the attractions as the sky slowly turned to evening colors.

"Hey Pep!" Yelled an all too familiar voice.

She turned towards the direction of the voice and saw her best friends Tony and Rhodey accompanied by Rhodey's girlfriend whom he had been official with for about two months. Once they finally reached to greet the redhead she stood up.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for half an hour!"

"Sorry I had to go get Rhodey and Melissa here"

"Alright then well what do you want to do first?"

They were at the Summers Festival event which the trio had talked about for weeks. It was located right next to the popular beach where they were able to surf. They all wore comfortable clothes fit for the summer weather. Tony wore blue and silver plaid pattern swimming trunks with a V neck plain grey shirt, and sandals, along with a chain around his neck. Rhodey wore red and orange colored swimming trunks with a red shirt over similar to Tonys and sandals as well. Pepper wore a bright blue bikini under a white spaghetti strapped shirt that exposed some of her navel and mini dark jean shorts with beige converse also a small pendant around her neck that was a birthday gift from one of her cousins. Last but not least Melissa had a red bikini under with a white strapless flowy beach dress over it with sandals.

"Hey why don't we go try out that ice cream everyone says is 'famous'" Rhodey suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Tony said.

The girls nodded and followed the men to the little ice cream booth. Along the way they pointed out the pretty and also funny things they saw. They saw a girl that looked no less than 16 years old and she was arguing with one of the hosts of a game both saying she won and it told her she didn't. They also saw some pretty fireworks that launched into the sky from time to time. They waited in line for their turn to order.

"So any rides or games you guys wanna do first?" Tony asked.

"Oh Rhodey lets go play skee-ball!" Melissa said clutching on to the mans arm.

He looked over at Tony and Pepper asking them through his facial expression which in return they nodded.

"Sure" he said.

After about three minutes passed it was their turn.

"One vanilla in a cup" Pepper said.

"What do you want Mel?" Rhodey asked.

She looked at all the different flavors to choose from then pointed at the one she wanted.

"Mint in a cone" she said.

"Ah one mint in a cone and one strawberry in a-" he stopped once a cute idea slipped into his mind.

"Actually just one cone with one scoop of mint and a scoop of strawberry on top" he said.

"Aw Rhodey!" Melissa said.

Tony and Pepper chuckled as they rolled their eyes.

"I'll take a chocolate in a cup" Tony said.

They watched the ice cream get scooped and placed into the cups and cones. The employee served the ice creams to the teens.

"Alright let see how famous everyone says it is" Tony said.

He took the first lick and instantly his eye brows raised up in astonishment.

"Well okay this really is the best ice cream I've ever tasted" he said.

The others took their licks too and their faces turned the same as Tonys.

"Lets go to play skee-ball" Rhodey said.

They nodded then started walking over to the game booth. As they walked Rhodey and Melissa were doing cutesy couple things like sharing the ice cream and being affectionate. By the time they got there, there were only two people in front.

"You gonna play Pep?" Tony asked.

"No thanks I'm gonna sit this one out" she said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded then stood right next to the booth and watched the other people play. Pepper had been feeling blue for weeks because of Tony dating Whitney which they were official for about a month. Boy did she hate Whitney and just to top her hatred she was dating the one she loved. She watched Rhodey, Melissa and Tony play against each other. In the end Rhodey came out the winner with the most points.

"Good job sir pick your prize!" Said the host of the game. "I'll take the brown bear" Rhodey said. The host took down the bear that hung over the game and handed it to him. Rhodey took the bear then gave it to Melissa and kissed her forehead.

"Aw Rhodey!" She squealed.

"Alright lovers lets go play spill the milk, come on Pepper" Tony said waving his arm to signal her to follow.

She walked right next to the three and followed them to the next game.

"Come up, come one, come all! All you need to do is knock down the milk bottles with only two hard balls!" Said the host of the game waving around a cane.

There was no one in line yet so they rushed to be the first. "Alright only two at a time so who would like to be the first two?" He asked.

"You guys go, Pepper hasn't played anything yet" Rhodey said.

Tony nodded then looked over at Pepper who nodded as well then walked up to get in position.

"Here you fellas go, you guys only get two rounds" said the host handing them the two balls each.

"Ready...and go!"

The game started and the two teens aimed for better accuracy then launched the ball towards the mini milk bottle tower. They both had their own set of milk bottles to knock out. Suddenly there was a familiar sound coming from behind Pepper. She narrowed her eyes and frowned at that horrible sound. Anger took over her and she began to throw with much more strength. On the last round she threw the ball so hard the milk bottle broke before it hit the ground.

"Damn little lady" said the host.

The game ended.

"Alright pick your prize miss" he said.

She sighed and shook her head.

"No thanks I just wanted to play" she said.

Her friends and the host gave her a weird look.

"Well alright then have a nice evening" he said.

Once they walked away Tony started questioning her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Why would you think something's wrong?I'm fine" she said lying with a fake smile.

"Okay guys why don't we go on a ride this time?" Rhodey asked.

"Hey!" Yelled the same familiar voice Pepper heard. They all turned around to see Whitney and her two friends run up to them.

"Oh hey Whitney" said Tony.

"Hey um Tony could we talk about something?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know nows not the time" he said.

"I know it's just that it's really important and I don't think ill get the chance again" she said.

Tony sighed and nodded.

"Lets make it quick" he said.

Whitney nodded happily and walked away from the groups with him. Peppers blood boiled from her anger. "I'm gonna go find a friend I promised I'd meet I'll be back" she said when she found an excuse to get away. As soon as Rhodey nodded she quickly left.

"Stupid Whitney...why would he pick her? She's so not for him!"

She began ranting as she walked furiously.

"Who does she think she-oh!"

Her thoughts paused when she walked into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry I-"

"Hey Pep what are you doing walking around alone?"

She had run into Tony who now had a concerned look on his face.

"Oh...Tony it's you I um...left because I thought you were gonna be awhile with Whitney so I thought maybe Rhodey should have some alone time with Melissa"

"Oh good idea we could just hang out by ourselves"

"Oh...okay"

"Something the matter?"

"Nope I'm good! Uh lets go walk around"

As they walked she tried to figure out her own questions about Tony. Why wasn't he hanging out with Whitney? She was his girlfriend after all, and what did she have to say to him that was so private? All those questions filled her mind and she began to drift with her eyes wandering around not noticing what she was looking at.

"Pepper you know you can tell me anything right? And if something's really bothering you say it"

"No way Tony I'm fine there's nothing wrong I'm having a great time seriously" she said with a layer back tone.

She left her thoughts so he wouldn't suspect anything. She watched other couples win prizes together and share things. Everything she witnessed from different couples doing activities and doing romantic things was all she ever wanted but with the right person as well, but the right person was already swapped from her. She looked over at a certain game where you were able to test your strength against other people and win a prize for being the strongest. Tony caught her eyes looking at the prizes.

"You want one?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh no thanks I was just looking over at the game"

He chuckled then pulled her wrist leading the way to the booth.

"It's alright Tony really!" She said sort of embarrassed.

"I know you better than you know yourself sometimes" he said.

He got in line where two men were in front of him.

"Alright three people at a time here!" Yelled the host.

Tony walked in front of a hammer along with the two other men who stood in front of their hammers.

"Great now whoever hits the highest points wins the prize"

The three picked up the hammers and got into their position.

"Alright you sir over there at the corner go first" said the host referring to the man on the other side of Tony.

"Ready...strike!"

The man gave it his all and slammed the hammer down on the target. The little ball on the meter flew up to its maximum of 750 points out of 1200 points.

"Not bad now sir number two it's your turn" said the host.

The man got into position then waited for his Que.

"Ready...strike!"

The man hit the target and reached 900 points which made everyone gasp.

"Wow...well done sir" said the host.

Now everyone's attention was focused on Tony eager to find out how strong he was.

He swung up the hammer looking like a pro.

"Well sir you seem confident here do you think you can top these strong men here?" Asked the host.

"With ease" he responded.

Everyone "oo'ed" and the men laughed.

"Stark you got brains but I highly doubt you got muscle" said one of the men.

"Just tell me when to hit" Tony said getting into his striking stance.

"Ready...GO!" Yelled the host.

Tony gave it all he had and hit the target.

Peppers eyes grew wide as she saw the little ball go past the two men's points. The ball met at the 1,100 mark. The two men had their jaw dropped as the watchers cheered. Tony dropped the hammer and dusted his hands. He looked at Pepper who was just standing there surprised. He nodded to the prizes telling her to pick.

"Uhh...the fuzzy light brown bear..." She said shaking her head trying to snap out of it.

The host handed the bear to Tony then he walked over to Pepper giving her the bear. It was a little oversized but it was very fuzzy and it had a red bow around its neck.

"Thanks..."

"Come on let's go look for the Rhodes and Melissa"

They walked in search for the couple.

"I never knew you were that strong" she finally cracked.

"Well being Iron man gets me pumped because villains these days are giving me more of a challenge"

"Hey you guys!" Melissa yelled. They met up with Tony and Pepper.

"Where have you guys been?" Rhodey asked.

"Oh we thought you guys could use some time alone" Tony said.

"Well we just bought tickets to the Ferris wheel ride!" Melissa said.

"Yeah it's supposed to be the largest one in New York we got tickets for you guys too if you want to ride" Rhodey said.

"Sounds like fun" Tony said.

"Do you wanna come Pepper?" Rhodey asked.

"Sure why not" she said.

"Yay lets go!" Melissa said then pulled Rhodey towards the direction of the Ferris wheel as Tony and Pepper followed.

They hopped in line and waited for their turn to get into one of the carriages. By the time they made it to the front nightfall had already come. Pepper noticed two people got in at a time.

"Wait this is for two people each carriage?"

"Yup, oh Rhodey this is so romantic!" Melissa said.

That sentence shot Pepper with butterflies straight through the chest. Her blood pressure rose and her heart rate accelerated.

Rhodey and Melissa were the next ones in line.

"Here you go guys" he said handing them their ticket.

The couple walked on to the platform and waited for the carriage to arrive. Once it did the people who had their ride got out then Rhodey and Melissa entered. Next it was Tony and Pepper. The man who was in charge of the ride waved for them to get on the platform. Pepper looked up at the giant lighted up wheel as they got on the platform. Finally the carriage came down and the people inside exited. Then the two entered sitting across from each other after the people exited.

"Enjoy" said the man running the Ferris wheel then closed the door behind them.

They started to go up but on the way were a few stops. She sat her bear right next to her and looked down at everyone.

"Cool isn't it?" Tony asked.

"Yeah..."

About half way up the highest point Pepper couldn't help but say what has been bothering her.

"So how are you and Whitney..." She asked in a low tone.

"So that's what this is about"

"What? No! I'm just asking a general question"

"Well I'm fine and she seems to be fine"

"Why do you have to answer it like that?"

"What I'm just answering your question and now you tell me I have to say it in a specific way?"

"No I just-ugh you don't get it"

"Alright then" he chuckled.

"I just find it odd you aren't hanging out with her tonight"

"How so?"

"What do you mean how so? She's your girlfriend!"

"Well she is a girl and a friend but that doesn't mean I have to hang out with her 24/7"

She looked at him confused.

"So since we're talking about love lives how's yours? Any guys your interested in?"

Her eyes widened for a moment then resized back to normal and just looked out the window.

"No..."

He chuckled then shifted to sit next to her removing the bear that stood in his way.

"You hate Whitney a lot"

"She's not my favorite person" she said still not looking at him.

"Am I your favorite person?"

"Your my best friend...how could you not be"

"Do you favorite me more than a best friend?"

They were almost to the highest point of the Ferris wheel. She stayed quiet for a moment.

"I can't answer that..."

"Boy your really tough to crack"

"What are you trying get at me?" She asked turning around to look at him.

"Everything"

She looked at him confused again.

"I don't understand..."

He let out a laughing breath then sat back looking the other direction. She turned back to the view. Everything looked like ants from her view, all she saw were colorful lights and little ants walking and running around. Few minutes later they reached the highest point of the ride.

"When you talk about Whitney you make it seem like you two aren't dating" she said still looking out.

"That's because we're not" he said.

Surprised at what he said she snapped her head towards his direction only to crash into his lips accidentally on her part. Right then and there did the next round of fireworks launch. Tony got closer to her and placed his hand behind her head pushing her closer to make her seem he was passionate about his kiss. They kissed as the fireworks blew up. He then let go to breathe. So many things ran through her head at that moment.

"Y-You-"

"I broke up with Whitney two weeks ago"

"But then you guys-"

"She pulled me aside to try and hook back up with me but I rejected her"

Flash back

"Hey um Tony could we talk about something?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know nows not the time" he said.

"I know it's just that it's really important and I don't think ill get the chance again" she said.

Tony sighed and nodded.

"Lets make it quick" he said.

Whitney pulled him away from the group and somewhere less noisy.

"Listen Tony I want to make things work between us again I miss you!"

"Whitney I've moved on, I like somebody else now"

"It's Potts isn't it..."

"Well what if it was? Do you have a problem with it?" He said crossing his arms.

"It's not fair!"

"I think it is, Whitney you had your chance and you blew it, I thought you could change but from what I've seen you haven't"

"Please give me one more chance I promise I'll-"

"Good bye Whitney"

He walked away from her to go look for his friends again.

"TONY!" She yelled.

End of flashback

"She wasn't for me" he said.

"Why didn't you ever say anything when you two broke up?" Pepper asked.

"Because I had a plan"

"Which was this?"

"Yup"

"Do Rhodey and Melissa know?"

"Yup we set this whole thing up"

"Tony..."

He stopped her lips with his finger a few centimeters from her lips.

"I know how you feel and now I want you to know how I feel"

He leaned in and kissed her. Pepper couldn't have felt any happier than she did at that moment, Tony Stark actually loved her back. Once their lips let go she hugged him.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he said.

He felt something wet hit his back.

"Hey...a-are you crying?"

She let go and quickly wiped her face.

"Why are you crying?" He chuckled as he helped her clean her face.

"I've liked you ever since I first saw you"

"So love at first sight eh? But when was that?"

She let out a small giggle. "Since I was fifteen..."

"Three years?"

"Yeah, I don't know I just couldn't help it every time I saw you on the news or heard anything that related to you I would always get happy and tune in"

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting then"

"Oh and you couldn't imagine how excited I was when I heard you were coming to the Tomorrow Academy"

"But after at least a year why didn't you speak up?"

"Shy I guess"

"Well miss Potts now comes the question"

He intertwined his fingers with hers and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Emotions of nervousness and happiness washed over her, she couldn't speak for a moment the words couldn't make it out of her mouth from the nervousness.

"Y-Yes" she finally said forcing the word out.

"Really?"

She nodded shyly.

"Aw Pep this is awesome"

He hugged her then kissed her cheek.

"I've never seen you this shy did I embarrass you?"

"No! I just uh...I'm still kind of in the state of shock"

"Oh" he chuckled.

Later the ride finished and they got out to meet Melissa and Rhodey who were already out and waiting for them.

"Did you have fun guys?" Melissa asked.

"Lots" Tony said looking at Pepper who was blushing.

"Hey they're renting out surf boards lets go get before they run out!" Rhodey said.

They nodded then quickly walked over to the booth where the surf boards were up for rent.

"Did you do it?" Rhodey whispered.

"Sure did" Tony whispered back.

"Oh way to go dude!" Rhodey whispered high fiving Tony.

They walked up to the booth that was on the beach.

"Sorry guys we only have two boards left if you want em'" said the employee behind the counter.

They all looked at each other.

"That's alright we'll take it" Tony said.

He paid for an hour rent then took the boards. He handed one to Rhodey.

"How are we gonna do this?" Rhodey asked.

"We're just gonna chill and watch the fireworks on the ocean" Tony said.

He looked over at Pepper.

"Are you comfortable with that?"

"Yeah"

"Lets go!" Melissa yelled pulling Rhodey.

They all took off the clothes that was over their bathing suits and just left them in one spot. Rhodey and Melissa already got in the water.

"Come on we're gonna miss the fireworks finale!" Melissa yelled.

They paddled sitting on the board out to the ocean then turned around and got into their position.

"Ready?" Tony asked.

Pepper nodded then they got into the water themselves, and got on to the surf board, and paddled out to sea. Tony was sitting straddled behind Pepper who was sitting in the same position in front of him. The finale of the fireworks began with the start of large wonderful colors and patterns. Everyone looked up at the lighted up sky. The natural lights had already died out and all that was left was the fireworks. They exploded below the stars which made it look more pretty. Tony wrapped his arms around Peppers waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She smiled at the love and affection she was given.

"You seem tense" he said.

"Well I'm still in shock here" she said.

"So being your boyfriend still hasn't registered?"

"Oh my god..."

"What?"

"Tony Stark is my boyfriend"

**(So how was that? Did you like? Sorry if it was too long for you and I thank you for reading all of it! XD sorry I haven't updated I'm still working on Potts in Wonderland and the otherI just made this because it was faster for me to write believe it or not. Well review please! and happy Fathers day!)**


End file.
